Insomnia on the blimp
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Please excuse the rubbish title, I couldn't think of one. Serenity can't sleep, and goes to Seto's room, where she revieves a less than warm welcome which quickly changes. Seto/Serenity, nice little oneshot.


_Now, normally I'm a Final Fantasy person when it comes to fanfiction but since my cousin got me back into Yu-Gi-Oh! I decided to concentrate more on that. This is my first attempt at a Serenity/Seto pairing. I think they're pretty cute together, but I like any pairings. Please review! Constructive criticism is a good thing but I'd rather not be flamed, so no flames please!_

_**Mirokusonlybabe-I know, it's frustrating that there aren't enough Serenity/Seto around.**_

_**Elias-Why thank you!**_

_**Midnight Blue 08-So do I, friend. So do I. We can hope for it if they make a Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie like they have done with DragonBall Evolution, I guess...  
**_

_**UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary-First reviewer! And I don't understand what 'verbose' means but still, thank you all the same!**_

_Bakura cookies for the first four reviewers! That's those four up there! Everyone else gets one in the post after reading this!_

_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Pretty obvious.

* * *

_

Serenity couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tossed and turned and tried in vain to let the faint hum of the KaibaCorp blimp soothe her, she just couldn't sleep at all.

"_This isn't fair! I need my sleep so I can be all ready to cheer everybody on tomorrow! How can I do that if I can't sleep?"_

Giving up, Serenity got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown over her pale pink nightdress and tied it securely. Her first instinct was to go to Joey's room but she found herself walking past his room. _"I shouldn't wake Joey, he needs sleep more than I do." _

"_I wonder what time it is...?" _A glance at her watch told her it was 2:00. She could hear muttering from a nearby room, and she inched towards the door nervously. Faint tapping could be heard from the other side of the door, and faint cursing.

"_Should I do this? I don't think he'll be pleased with me...but hey, I can't sleep and Seto's awake so I might as well have some company!" _Steeling herself, Serenity raised her fist and knocked gently. The tapping abruptly stopped.

"What do you want?" came the annoyed voice of Seto Kaiba. "Who is it?"

"I-It's me, S-Serenity," the quivering girl gulped.

There was a pause. Then, "Wheeler's sister?"

"Y-Yeah."

Seto opened the door and folded his arms, looking down at the smaller, younger girl before him. "You should be sleeping," he said shortly. "Not coming to bother me at this time."

"I...I couldn't sleep, Seto," Serenity explained. "A-And I heard you t-talking and I t-thought I could maybe-"

"Stop stuttering, girl, you sound like a nervous squirrel," Seto cut in. "If you're not going to leave me alone you might as well come in." He moved from the doorway to let Serenity in, who whispered a grateful, "Thank you" to him. Seto just shrugged and went back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked curiously, eyes on the computer screen as she sat down on Seto's bed.

"Well," Seto replied, not looking at her, "firstly I'm making sure the Duel Disc System satellite is working properly, which it is. Why wouldn't it? Secondly I'm checking up on that friend of yours, the one with the long white hair."

"You mean Bakura? Is he okay?"

"Thanks to your annoying pestering, yes. The medics have him monitored closely and are updating me if there are any changes. So far there's been none. Just lying there, still as a dead dog."

The word 'dog' made Serenity angry. "Don't call him that!" she cried indignantly. Seto raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"I thought you would have gotten angrier had I used it against your worthless brother."

"He is _not _worthless, Seto! How dare you call Joey worthless! He's the best big brother ever! And I'm sure Mokuba thinks the same of you!"

"There was no point in bringing Mokuba into this, Serenity," Seto sighed, going back to the computer. "However, I see your point. You're a very persuasive girl. It's that that swayed me into taking Bakura to the medics. You've a good heart, but there's no need to use it here. All that matters right now is the tournament. There's no time for sentiments."

"I bet you have a heart though, Seto, even under that ego of yours," Serenity cut across. "A good heart can be used anytime."

"If it could, I would be using it right now," Seto scowled, shutting off the computer and taking off his long white coat. He was shirtless underneath, and Serenity gasped. Seto scowled again. "Never seen a guy without a shirt before?"

"T-To tell you the truth, n-no."

"You're very naive, Serenity," Seto said, sitting down on the bed beside her and watching her, resting his head in one of his hands. "And for that reason I won't use my heart."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Serenity stammered, her eyes still drawn to Seto's marble-smooth chest. She swore Seto wavered under her gaze for a moment.

"I mean there's certain things I will not display for fear of corrupting or upsetting you."

"You couldn't upset me, Seto. I'm strong."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"But you should. I'm right as rain from the operation and I feel brilliant! Nothing you could do could hurt me."

"Then I should confess..." Seto sighed, fiddling with the edge of his quilt. "I barely know you, Serenity. At first I saw you as nothing but an annoying little girl who I prejudged because you're Wheeler's sister. I was wrong. You've proven to be a worthy person with a good heart. If you hadn't begged me to let the medics look after Bakura, I would have left him to whatever would happen. You know how to sway, you know how to persuade. And...I think you persuaded yourself into my heart."

"Wow, that's deep coming from you..." Serenity was taken aback. The head of the world famous KaibaCorp had a crush on her? "I'm...very flattered, Seto, to tell you the truth. Maybe you're nicer than I thought you were."

"Everybody sees the cold side of me," Seto chuckled. "The only person to see my softer side is Mokuba. And now...you."

Serenity smiled. It was only then that she noticed Seto had leaned closer to her. "S-Seto? What are you doing?"

Seto looked horrified. "I...I'm sorry. I was terribly tempted..."

"To do what?"

"You really are naive...kiss you, Serenity. Your beauty drew me in. I couldn't help it-"

Seto was cut off by Serenity throwing herself at Seto and wrapping her arms round is neck, bringing her lips to his. "I wanted to do it myself," Serenity pouted as she pulled away. Seto grabbed her and pulled her back down again, crushing their lips together and rolling them over on the bed so they were side by side. Once in this position he was more gentle, running a hand through Serenity's long, soft hair, caressing her face with his other hand. Serenity sighed softly and settled a hand at Seto's waist. She had never been kissed by another boy before. And Seto was an amazing kisser, even if he was a tad rough at the beginning.

Slowly, Seto pulled away, actually smiling. Stroking her cheek, he said, "Thank you. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Serenity smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

"I take it you'll be wanting to sleep in here tonight?" Seto asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"You read my mind," Serenity smiled again, depositing her dressing gown on a nearby chair. Seto rolled his eyes but chuckled, and pulled back the covers so he and Serenity could get into the bed.

"Why is your bed so big if you're single?" Serenity asked, tugging the covers up to her chin and propping herself up on her elbow.

"They like to provide me with maximum comfort," Seto shrugged. "And whoever said I was single?"

"?!" Serenity stared. "W-Who else?"

"You, of course, my dear Serenity," Seto murmured, stroking Serenity's cheek again. "I wouldn't have anyone else." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now, you should get some sleep so you can cheer on the others tomorrow."

"You're right." Seto held out his arm so Serenity could snuggle up to him and he could wrap his arm round her. "Night, Seto..."

"Goodnight..." Seto planted a soft kiss on Serenity's lips, before closing his eyes, letting himself drift away to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry if this is a bit bad but my experiments usually are. I just wanted to try my hand at Serenity/Seto. Just let me know about it, yeah? Thank youuuuu!_


End file.
